


Pokémon Summoner

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [57]
Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (or a case of What It Says On The Tin), Itachi: Who Is At Fault Because He Is Too Curious, Kabutops are kind of scary, Kakashi just wanted ninken, Kakashi summons pokemon, Kakashi: Receiver Of Many Things and Official Trainer, Lugia: Who Receives A Ludicrously Unexpected Guest But Proves Why He Is A Much Loved Legend, Pidgeot is a Mom, Prof. Oak's world will never be the same, Ralts is a ninja fan, Ralts: The Little Pokemon Who Could, Tenzo: Who Is A Gracious Host Even When Said Guests Were Uninvited In The First Place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>If you want to know why you seem to be summoning us,</em> Ralts ended.<em> Your best bet would be asking a Legendary. Maybe Lugia? He seemed to get on with that human that one time so he'd probably answer you.</em></p><p>Then it was gone in a puff of smoke.</p><p>"I just wanted a ninken pack." Kakashi told the training ground, inwardly wondering if this was something he was supposed to report and what he was going to do with the ninken summon contract since it obviously wouldn't be working for him. "Maybe Tenzo would get some use out of it…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Summons

_That's not a dog,_ was the first thing running through Kakashi's mind as he looked at the [creature](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:522Blitzle.png) he summoned.

It was about eighty centimeters in height and looked vaguely like a horse, if horses were black with thick, double pointed white stripes on their neck, chest, back and hind legs. To say nothing of the rounded muzzle that held a large, dark nose or the oval blue on yellow eyes or how bellow the knees the legs were white with black hooves. Or the stubby, two pointed white tail. Or the short, triangular ears that were blue on the inside. He wasn't even going to think about the lightning bolt-shaped mane in white that seemed to be bristling with electricity.

_"Bliiitz..?"_ the creature said in a vaguely confused tone.

_Horses,_ Kakashi thought, _do_ not _say 'blitz'._

It's, absurdly large, nose twitched as it, apparently, scented the air, forelegs stamping in a manner that seemed almost nervous. It's ears twitched then seemed to focus on something just a moment before it's head swung towards him, yellow-blue eyes blinking.

_"Tzle?"_ it seemed to ask before starting forwards.

Kakashi took a moment to regard the odd creature approaching him, thought _nope_ and abruptly canceled the summon- the creature disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"So." He said to the empty training ground, throwing the dog summoning contract a slightly betrayed glare. " _That_ happened."

Kakashi returned the next day to try again, it wasn't that unusual for things to not work out as intended the first time someone tried summoning something.

His second attempt wasn't the horse-thing, but it still wasn't a dog.

This [creature ](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:280Ralts.png)was half the first's size at forty centimeters and was human-like in shape, it's body white. It's limbs were thin though the legs widened towards the feet, a wispy extension trailing the back of said feet which gave the impression of a dress or nightgown. It's eyes were a pinkish red that peeked from under a green helmet (or bowl-cut hair?) that had two flat, red-pink horns on top- the front one larger then the back.

It's head swung about to look around, _"Raaall?"_

A kind of frustrated confusion rose because all Kakashi wanted was to summon a ninken and he had no idea what or how he was summoning these odd creatures.

It's head swung towards him, pink-red eyes focused before, _Hello?_

Kakashi started at the- feminine- voice, regarding the odd creature with a significantly increased amount of wariness. "Did you just-..?"

_Speak? Yes and no. I am still unable to say anything beyond my name and variations of it- at least how a human would understand it- but I'm also a Psychic type so I can project my thoughts, letting me 'speak' with you._ The mind-voice said, pausing before asking. _Do you know how I got here? Or where 'here' is exactly?_

"...this is Training Ground 13 in Konohagakure." Kakashi eventually told it (her?). "I was attempting to summon ninken but you got called instead."

_Ninken?_ Pink-red eyes blinked, head tilting slightly then there was a kind of _press_ on his head- a bit like someone had grabbed it- before it's head straightened. _Ohhh! Ninja dogs. You're a ninja!? That's really cool! The closest I've ever heard of there being something like that were Greninja!_

"What-" He, just barely, managed to keep his volume level and tone polite. "-did you just do?"

It's front horn seemed to twitch and then it drooped, seeming to radiate a kind of regretful nervousness. _I didn't know what you meant by ninken. Since I'm a psychic-type I just kind of- searched for the meaning in your mind...I was very careful though! And I didn't look at anything personal!_

"Don't-" Kakashi started before thinking about the implications of it not knowing about ninken and him not knowing what kind of creature it was then said. "Just-...ask before you do that. What's your name?"

_Ralts!_ It sent, significantly more cheerful. _What's yours?_

"Kakashi." He told it. "What _are_ you?"

_Ralts._

He blinked, "I thought that was your name."

It's head tilted. _It is. My name is Ralts but I'm also a Ralts. My name can change if my trainer- which I guess is you- decides to give me a nickname but I'll still be Ralts._ A paused then almost like an afterthought, _I'm also a Pokémon._

"What's a Pokémon?" Seemed like a relevant question.

Ralts proceeded to tell him along with how the world it came from worked, around the time it mentioned Pokémon from outer space and Creator of the World, Kakashi just- _sat down_.

_If you want to know why you seem to be summoning us,_ Ralts ended. _Your best bet would be asking a Legendary. Maybe Lugia? He seemed to get on with that human that one time so he'd probably answer you._

A beat where it seemed to be waiting for something before it said, _It was nice to meet you! I'll try to get a Pokédex for the next time you summon me- maybe more then one to cover the different regions? Mom can teach me teleport- which should help. Oh! And maybe ask a professor to write a handbook for you and- well, Mom will help me figure it out. Bye._

Then it was gone in a puff of smoke.

"I just wanted a ninken pack." Kakashi told the training ground, inwardly wondering if this was something he was supposed to report and what he was going to do with the ninken summon contract since it obviously wouldn't be working for him. "Maybe Tenzo would get some use out of it…"

* * *

**.**

> **Omake - Blitzle:**

Blitzle looked around when the smoke cleared, finding himself back with his herd.

His sister, already evolved into a Zebstrika, started.  _ “Blitzle!? What happened? Where’d you go?” _

_ “I don’t know.”  _ Blitzle told her truthfully.  _ “There was this human though...he was black and white, with a spiky white mane and he felt like an electric-type. It was like meeting a human Blitzle or maybe Zebstrika....” _

_. _

> **Omake - Ralts:**

_ Ralts!  _ A Gardevoir projected with relief.  _ What happened!? Where were you? _

Ralts let his mother hold him,  _ I got a trainer, Mom. He’s a  _ ninja _! From an entirely different world. _

_ Different world-?  _ Her mind voice seemed almost choked.

Ralts blinked but didn’t ask.  _ Oh! Can you teach me Teleport? There’s a few things I need to get for next time. Speaking of, do you know where the nearest Pokemon Professor lives? Maybe it’d be better if I went to Professor Oak first… _

Gardevoir was lost.


	2. Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hadn’t really intended to ever use the summoning again, the implications that came with the information Ralts gave him a bit too much for him _especially_ since it really had nothing to do with _his_ world. The majority of the shinobi population continued just fine _without_ summons.
> 
> Then Kakashi was forced into a situation where summons would be not only beneficial but _necessary_.

> **Omake - Ralts;**

“Pardon?” Oak blinked at the small psychic-fairy type.

Ralts dutifully repeated her inquiry, _Is there a trainer handbook? If not can you make one? And can I get a pokedex?_

“Er...it might be best if I could meet with your trainer.” the professor said.

The little Pokémon shook her head, _That really isn’t possible._

Professor Oak frowned, “But you know Teleport…”

 _It’s complicated,_ Ralts told him, _The thing about my trainer is-..._

Life really wasn’t the same for Professor Oak after that conversation, Ralts was pleased with the outcome though. She hadn’t really thought about being a caught Pokémon with how her mother teleported them away whenever a human came near but now that she (kinda) was one, she was determined to do her best by her new (confused) trainer.

 _Maybe he’ll show me some cool ninja tricks!_ Ralts thought happily, teleporting to the next place on her list.

.

* * *

 

He hadn’t really intended to ever use the summoning again, the implications that came with the information Ralts gave him a bit too much for him _especially_ since it really had nothing to do with _his_ world. The majority of the shinobi population continued just fine _without_ summons.

Then Kakashi was forced into a situation where summons would be not only beneficial but _necessary_. His teammate was injured, there were enemy shinobi closing in and he didn’t have the control to heal his teammate and defend any attacks the Kiri-nin might launch- he also couldn’t deal with the enemy first because his teammate would likely die if he didn’t start healing immediately.

So he tried summoning again, hoping for something that would be useful against Kiri shinobi.

What he summoned was the tallest thing he'd summoned so far at one-hundred and thirty centimeters. It was mostly brown with a light grey chest plate that matched the large, twin scythes it had in place of hand. It looked skeletal, at least the brown 'shell' part of it did, like a backbone with it's three ribs protruding from each and it's thick, pointed tai. It's head was an odd half-moon, disc shape that house two small, forwards facing eyes.

 _“Buuutooo.”_ It clicked, scythes clacking against armored legs as it look at him, head tilted. _“Kaaa?”_

An enemy burst from the water, kunai already thrown but aim off as she stalled at the sight of his summon.

The creature deflected the off course kunai with a scythe then leant forwards, back crackle-clacking like bone falling and it burst forwards with the speed of a shunshin, screeching a furious _“Butops!”_ as it slashed at the kunoichi.

The kunoichi managed to dodge a direct hit but the attack cut off her arm, leaving her pale-faced and wary as she clutched the stump. “What the fuck-!”

There a wet _crack!_ sound and Kakashi glanced at the creature to see the dismembered arm pierced on it’s scythe, the arm was brought it’s mouth and it bit. For a moment nothing happened then the arm shriveled like a dead plant, it let the limb drop from its mouth- flicking it to the ground where it shattered a burst of red-pink flakes and brittle bones- and a pink tongue cleared the pink-white liquid dribbling from it’s mouth with a satisfied, _“Kabuuu.”_

Through it all, the creature (Kabutops?) never looked away from the, now pasty-white, kunoichi.

Kakashi deliberately focused on his teammate once more, glad that the kiri-nin had managed to offend the creature before he did.

He didn’t look up to see it, concentrating on his suiton-based plug and keeping his raiton-based chakra from frying the cells he was stimulating rapid growth in (he’d steal need to take his teammate to a medic, his lack of medical skill made this little more then a patch job that would just tear open again eventually from the stress of carrying blood), but he heard the _shikk-sqwelp-thump_ then scream of a shinobi whom just seen a comrade die. The creature screeched in response to the scream then there was a _thump-splash_ of something being tossed into water followed by a soft _plop_ of something  quietly entering the water.

After Kakashi stitched the surface wound, bandaged it and forced a Blood Pill into the unconscious shinobi he turned to find the creature biting into the kunoichi’s dead body, the shriveled state rapidly spreading from the point of contact to the rest of the body until only a dry husk was left.

It’s back crackle-clacked as it shivered, scythe piercing the ground and head tilted while it let out a curious, _“Kaabuuu?”_

Then it was gone in an increasingly familiar puff of smoke.

Partially as a test and partially because he truly needed assistance, Kakashi summoned another creature this time keeping in mind the need for something that could quickly carry him and his teammate home.

The creature that appeared was bigger then the previous by twenty centimeters and it was the most familiar looking thing he'd summoned in that it looked like an actual bird. It's wings were large, talons sharp and it had a short, hooked beak that was pink. It was mostly brown with cream coloring the underparts and flight feather while it's head was decorated with red-yellow crest nearly as long as it's body. It had fan-like tail feathers that were a pinkish red and angular black markings around its eyes.

 _“Geeee!?”_ the bird cried, looking around franticly as it’s wings prepared for it to take off.

“Wait!” Kakashi told it hurriedly before it could fly off and it’s head snapped to him. “I’ll send you back but I need your help first. My friend is injured- we need to get home so he can get medical attention. Will you take us?”

The bird cocked its head, eyes flicking to his still spread out teammate before it nodded and shifted closer to the ground with a firm. _“Pidge.”_

 _That_ made him recall Ralts impromptu lesson on Pokémon, Pidgey were common and considered weak but their final evolution, Pidgeot, was one of the fastest Pokémon in the world.

“Thank you.” He told it, lifting the shinobi into his arms and settling on the bird Pokémon. It shuddered with a puzzled _“Piii?”_ when he used chakra to anchor himself to the bird but took off without hesitation.

It was a five day journey back to Konoha from where they were, a bit less then four if it was taken at a run. The Pidgeot made it in under an hour and he was under the impression it only took so long because it need him to give it directions- the implications were _amazing_.

Kakashi did end up having to explain to the Hokage about his summons due to his, rather spectacular, landing before the hospital but thankfully people bought the ‘oddly colored bird-summon’ excuse.

* * *

 

.

> **Omake - Kabutops;**

Kabutops glanced around, gills clicking open automatically at the sudden feeling of water surrounding him, and found himself back in his underwater den.

A quick circuit, scythe tips dragging through the soft sea-bottom sand to uncover any Kabuto that might have hidden themselves underground, revealed that none had entered his home. For a moment Kabutops almost went to his sleep area but he hadn’t survived this long by being lazy so he swam through the exit tunnels, checking that the mossy walls he’d created to hide the entrances were still undisturbed, gills shuddering as they tasted the water but the only that came was a passing group of Omanyte that had investigated the vegetation but found it unsatisfactory and moved on.

Satisfied, Kabutops returned to his den and buried himself in the pile of sand that served as his sleeping area. _“I hope that white-fur two-leg teleports me to him again, that was the best meal I had in awhile. Prey- and other of my kind- are becoming scarce. I wonder why…”_

**.**

> **Omake - Pidgeot;**

_“Momma!”_ Pidgeot blinked as she found herself back at her nest, her two children nuzzling her breast.

The elder Pidgey tilted his head upwards, _“Where were you Momma? One moment you were there then the next- gone!”_

Her mate, a rather strong Pidgeot whom was their flock leader, slowly started to preen her as if to reassure himself that she was in fact there. _“I’m glad you’ve returned to us. What kept you?”_

 _“I got a trainer.”_ Pidgeot started, left wing encircling her children while she relaxed under her mate’s attention. _“He called me by using Teleport of some kind. His friend was injured so he wanted me to fly them home to get help. The odd thing was that, even with how far I flew, I never saw another Pokémon- it was as if I were the only ‘mon in the world…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kabutops;  
>  _Level: 40_  
>  \ _Ability: N/A_  
>  _Nature: Lonely_  
>  _Gender: Male_
> 
> Pidgeot;  
>  _Level: 80_  
>  _Ability: Big Pecks_  
>  _Nature: Adamant_  
>  _Gender: Female_


	3. Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Ralts lives up to her Fairy-typing by playing the Exposition Fairy (though hopefully a lot less annoying) and the rest of Team Tsurin stumble into this mess- it's all Itachi's fault though.

> **Omake - Ralts;**

_You’re far from home, young one._

Ralts shifted under the Legendry's gaze. _Yes but I had a question I don’t think anyone but a Legendry could answer. I don’t really know where anyone else is but after last year-..._

 _Yes._ Lugia winced at the reminder of how much work had came up with the whole debacle. _Your question then?_

She sat on the sand, far enough from the other’s head that the Legendary didn’t go cross-eyed trying to look at her. _Well, it’s about my trainer…_

 _I don’t know how this happened._ Lugia admitted after a lengthy silence when the smaller psychic-type finished her tale. _I’ll ask around though. Now, about your idea on a telepathic data pack-..._

.

* * *

 

It wasn’t something he was deliberately hiding from his team, they were his _team_ it wasn’t as if he could keep them ignorant especially when he gave Tenzo the ninken contract (who now had a cute little pug ninken named Pakkun), but it also wasn’t something that he’d sat down and explained to them. Part of that was because he _really_ didn’t want to explain about another world with super-powered creatures in place of animals that were apparently closely related enough to breed together regardless of how much it _should not work_.

But, admittedly, another part of it was pride- he had set out to get a ninken pack and that he, someone commonly referred to as a genius, had failed to do that wasn’t something he really wanted to acknowledge.

It was Itachi who eventually brought it up while they, Team Tsurin _(Tatsu-U-Tora-Inu)_ , were invading Tenzo’s new home- his former apartment apparently not meeting his ninken’s standards.

“I have Crow Summons.” Itachi said, Kakashi rolled his eyes when Shisui said a quip about the irony given he was a hare. “That bird you came on to the hospital? Not a summon.”

“It is.” He said, the little eleven year old opened his mouth to argue but he continued. “It’s just not a _normal_ summon.” He paused, because that really didn’t explain much, “Summons live in the Summon World, mine _don’t_. They live in an entirely different world called the Pokémon World.”

“They?” Tenzo, whom was trying to be a good host for all they had appeared uninvited, asked. “More then that bird?”

Kakashi reached over to snatch two dango sticks before leaving the Uchiha to fight over who got how much, “So far? An electric horse-thing, a telepathic human-ish creature, a skeletal scythe fish-thing and the bird.”

“That…” Shisui, one hand pushing against his cousin’s head while the other held five dango sticks, paused then continued. “Doesn’t sound like one species.”

 _Like real summons are supposed to be_ . Wasn’t _said_ but was heard all the same and the Uchiha twitched at what he’d implied- Itachi, good shinobi he was, took the opportunity to snatch the sticks from his older cousin.

Kakashi nodded though, because it _was_ a thought that had came to him. “According to Ralts- the telepath- they _are_ all the same species. They’re all ‘Pokémon’ then fall into subcategories by type- which are a bit like different affinities- that are then broken into subdivisions of, well, species- or race? It’s a bit like different races for humans since they _look_ different but can still breed together whether they’re a bird or cat- apparently.”

“That makes no sense.” Itachi told him bluntly.

And he shrugged because he agreed, especially since regardless of how breeding _should_ have been the child looked exactly like one of the parents, but so far it _had_ been useful.

“So,” Shisui said, snatching the last stick under his cousin’s glare. “Do we get to meet one of them, then?”

Tenzo, taking a glance at his new dining room, acquired a bit of a wide-eyed expression. “Um.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Kakashi told the fourteen year old as he stood. “I know how to get one that can fit. I think.”

“You _think!?_ ” the teen squawked.

Kakashi ignored it as he went through the hand signs, focusing on something who could _fit_ and _talk_ , his hand slammed onto the floor and he immediately backed up as smoke appeared.

 _“Raa?”_ it said in a voice he thought _might_ have been female, the smoke cleared and then Ralts was suddenly _there_ , arms wrapping around his leg. _Kakashi!_

He looked at the little telepath, feeling oddly guilty about how excited she(?) was when he hadn’t been intending to ever see her(?) again after the last time, and blinked. “Why do you have a bag?”

 _Oh!_ Ralts let go to start sifting through the bag, pulling out a red-black-blue square thing. _It’s a Pokédex, Kalos-style since it’s the smallest, it’s also a National Pokédex instead of a Regional one- Professor Oak thought it’d be a good idea since we didn’t know if you were only pulling Pokémon from a single region or all over. Would have gone with Alola but didn’t want to chance that the Rotom wouldn’t be able to stay._

“And what’s a Pokédex?” Shisui butted in, suddenly crouched in front of the little telepath.

 _“Ral!”_ Ralts squeaked, disappearing before suddenly reappearing behind him, clutching his leg as she hid.

Kakashi patted her head, it apparently _was_ hair rather then a helmet. “Don’t worry, Shisui’s an idiot but a harmless one.”

“Oi.” the Uchiha protested, standing. “I’ll have you know I’m positively _lethal_.”

Itachi took an offered cup of tea, saying in a dry tone, “We can tell.”

The fifteen year old eyed his cousin suspiciously and Kakashi interrupted before it could degrade into something involving toddler toy-theft. “What _is_ a Pokédex?”

 _Oh, um._ Ralts seemed to flounder before gathering herself and stepping away to let him look at her and the little square-thing. _It’s an encyclopedia of Pokémon. Usually they’re restricted to the different regions and the Pokémon found there but it wasn’t, um, feasible to bring 4+ Pokédex for you and have you guess which Pokémon belongs to which region- hence the National Pokédex which includes Pokémon from each region._

“And how do I use it?” He pressed, taking the square when offered.

 _All you have to do,_ Ralts told him. _Is open it and point it at the Pokémon for it to scan said Pokémon and tell you about it. Or you can say the name of a Pokémon you know to learn more about it. Or you can go through the list of Pokémon manually. When you use it to scan a Pokémon, you can seek more information by pressing the green button that’ll appear on the screen._

“More information?” Itachi butted in politely.

Ralts eyed the youngest but answered when a glance at Kakashi showed him also waiting on an answer. _Ordinarily, it will just have the name of the Pokémon with about a one sentence tidbit of information. Watch, try it._

The square opened into a rectangle easily and a barely there blue-tinted beam shot out at Ralts, twin hisses had him glancing to see that the Uchiha were deactivating their Sharingan but he couldn’t ask as a female voice said, **Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. It has the ability to sense the emotions of people and Pokémon using the horns on its head, if its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon then its body warms up slightly- it hides if it senses hostility.**

 **This Ralts is FEMALE.** The voice said once he pushed the green circle on the blue screen. **It knows twenty moves including CONFUSION, HEAL PULSE, TRICK, LIGHT SCREEN and REST. It has a CALM nature and no abilities- it is level 30.**

“Huh,” Shisui said, blinking- Kakashi made a low noise of agreement.

* * *

 

.

> **Omake - Ralts;**

_Your back,_ the legendary noted. _How’d it go?_

 _Well? Though my trainer gradually grew quieter- felt stiller?- as things went on..._ Ralts wondered a bit bemused then with more enthusiasm. _I met his friends though! They’re all younger then him..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically it's a chapter of:
> 
> \- Ralts: The Little Pokémon Who Could  
> \- Lugia: Who Receives A Ludicrously Unexpected Guest But Proves Why He Is A Much Loved Legend  
> \- Tenzo: The Gracious Host Even When His Guests Were Not Invited  
> \- Itachi: Who Is At Fault Because He Is Too Curious  
> \- Shisui: Dango Thief, Harmless Lethal Moron and He Who Scared A Small Little Telepath Into Hiding Behind His Senpai  
> \- Kakashi: Receiver Of Many Things and Official Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon are randomly chosen [with the help of random.org], how it's done is:  
>  _Type_  
>  _Pure, Primary or Secondary Type_  
>  _Pokémon_
> 
> Legendary Pokémon may be chosen but their names are entered only once to all the other Pokémon's 2; Canine Pokémon are the most likely to be picked as their names are entered 3 times to the standard 2. Level done in increments of 5/10/15 depending on if it's evolved or not. It's nature will also be randomized as will abilities- if there's even an ability, how many and which specific one. If a Pokémon, once it reaches the needed level, evolves will be decided on a coin flip.
> 
> Once he summons a Pokémon, it's 'set'- as in he'll only summon that specific Pokémon of if it comes to summoning it's specific species. So if he ever summons a Blitzle it'll be this same one (he would only have multiple of the same Pokémon if one evolves). A bit more about his two Pokémon;
> 
>  
> 
> Blitzle;  
>  _Level: 50_  
>  _Ability: Sap Sipper_  
>  _Gender: Male_  
>  _Nature: Careful_
> 
>  
> 
> Ralts;  
>  _Level: 30_  
>  _Ability: N/A_  
>  _Gender: Female_  
>  _Nature: Calm_


End file.
